


My Moon, My Sun, My Stars, My Everything (Lou/Reader Version)

by RamonasDestiny



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Beaches, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, I Love You, Light Angst, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamonasDestiny/pseuds/RamonasDestiny
Summary: The first time Lou Miller tells you she loves you, and you share your first kiss. Fluff and cuteness ensues. Very, very light angst if you squint, but the end result is worth it!
Relationships: Lou Miller (Ocean's)/Reader
Kudos: 19





	My Moon, My Sun, My Stars, My Everything (Lou/Reader Version)

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt writing for Ocean's 8. Could turn this into a multi chapter fic, depending on call and popularity. Please check it out! :) 
> 
> Check out my Debbie/Reader version, too! :)

After the group gathered in Lou’s loft following Claude’s arrest for their celebratory drink(s) and Debbie and Lou triumphantly showcased the fridge full of diamonds, you couldn’t help but notice Lou’s demeanour changing. She was usually so sure of herself, confident and stubborn. Something seemed to be bothering her, but you thought it better not to ask, rather, let her process the outcome of the heist (assuming you knew what was running through her mind).

You all disbanded throughout the loft, into your own corners. Sounds of laughter, cheers and music from Lou’s record player filled the lively apartment. Amita, Constance and yourself sat at the poker table, drinking and playing Uno. Nineball was showing Tammy and Rose how to decode security systems, and the two seemed simultaneously intrigued and confused, while Daphne was perched on the edge of Lou’s couch taking selfies. Debbie was standing in the kitchen admiring the jewels, and you couldn’t help but notice that Lou was missing. 

Your mind wandered as you began to grow weary and anxious. You spent weeks in the others’ orbit, getting closer each day. There was something in the way she looked at you, which you couldn’t quite put your finger on, but soon realised she doesn’t look at the other women like that. Her whole attitude changed whenever you walked in the room; if she was having a serious conversation, or running through the Met plans, her eyes sought out yours, and you noticed how soft her voice turned, and eyes glistened when she greeted you. 

You also noticed the change in yourself whenever you were in close proximity of Lou, and it scared you. You weren’t used to feeling overcome with emotions, want, need...and love. You had a tough life from the moment you were born, and always believed you were incapable of being loved. But, as ironic as it is, you have always wanted to love. Sometimes, you can’t have one without the other. You realised you were in love with Lou the first time you spent a night in your own apartment, across town from the loft. You felt a pang of sadness when walking out of the giant warehouse, and reminded yourself you will see Lou in the morning. Once you arrived back to your apartment, you sent her a quick text, letting her know you got home safely, as she was concerned about you walking the streets late at night, even though you assured her you would be safe and had done similar walks hundreds, if not, thousands of times before. 

She answered with a simple, “thank you for letting me know, beautiful girl. See you in the morning. Sweet dreams. Xx”, that simple statement alone made your heart flutter, and you went to sleep with images of the brunette on your mind, and a small smile plastered on your face.

…. You were pulled out of your thoughts by Tammy, who had evidently given up trying to understand Nine’s impromptu lecture of decoding.

“Hey, where’d Lou go?”, she asked, glancing around the room.

Daphne stopped taking her selfies and shrugged, while Debbie answered.

“She went out for some air. She should be back soon”, she said while looking at you.

“I hope she’s OK”, you muttered. 

Debbie smirked, and Tammy raised an eyebrow.

“Maybe someone should go and check on her. It’s getting kinda chilly out there”, Tammy said and you noticed the emphasis on the word, “someone”.

A beat passed and a small, knowing look did not go unnoticed by you between Tammy and Lou. You wondered what that look meant. Did they know something that neither you or Debbie knew? Who knows?

“Y/N. Do you wanna go? Would you mind?”, the brunette asked as she drew you back into the conversation.

“Uhh, yeah sure”, you said.

With that, you grabbed your jacket and headed out the door.

Walking outside, you noticed a lonely looking figure standing on the beach, looking toward the headlands. The sun descending behind her illuminated her dark and mysterious  
features, casting an elegant, soft shadow around the woman.

You took a deep breath and walked towards her.  
Lou seemed to sense your presence as you grew nearer, and turned to smile at you.

“Hey”, she simply said.

“...Uhh, hi Lou”, you said back.

She looked at you for a few seconds, taking you in before looking back at the water.

You contemplated asking her what was on her mind, but you stared for a few seconds longer, your heart completely overcome with love for this woman, but you were still lying to and kidding yourself. There’s no way a woman like Lou could...love...you.

“I couldn’t have done this without you, Y/N. Thank you”, she said, drawing you out of your thoughts.

You blinked. “Yes you could. You were the brains, after all. It was an amazing plan”.

“It was, yes. But I am grateful. Really grateful. For everything you’ve done. For me...and the team”, Lou said timidly, looking down at the sand, speaking in that voice that you loved, that grounded you, that made you feel like you were home.

“Well, thank you, I guess. Thank you, too”, you said, growing shy.

You were too busy looking at the water to notice she had evidently moved closer to you. You only noticed when she lightly touched your hand. When you didn’t flinch or pull away, 

Lou intertwined your fingers and squeezed. It made your heart flutter once more.

“Y/N?”, she asked.

You turned your head, but couldn’t look her in the eye. You felt her other hand come up and gently lift your chin so you were face to face.

“Hey, look at me, beautiful girl”, she whispered.

With that, you looked into her deep, soulful, mocha-coloured eyes, and swallowed. She was looking at you like you were the sun, the moon and the stars, and it made you equally melt and scared at the same time.

Her eyes flickered to your lips and back up, and you are 95% sure you had the same look reflected in your eyes. She seemed to notice your hesitation, and softly smiled before gently wrapping an arm around your waist and slowly leant forward, softly pressing her mouth on yours. 

You sighed, shocked, but let your fingers slide down her arm. A small moan escaped her lips, and she pulled back but kept her arm around your waist.

You could tell she wanted to say something, so you stayed quiet, hoping your eyes would silently convey encouragement.

“I.. I uhh… I want you to know that I have really loved every second with you, Y/N. Not just throughout the planning, the rundown and the heist. But all the down time, too. I’ve come to realise how important you are to me. I like doing things with you. You are so fun to be around, and incredibly easy to talk to. I love that we understand each other so well without having to talk at all. You know, you are so beautiful, and so sweet and so kind, and so funny. And I know it isn't easy for you to trust people, and I understand if you don't want this, Y/N, but…”, she said, her eyes never leaving yours.

“I love you, Y/N. I’m in love with you, and I have been since the moment I saw you. I noticed something special about you, and I knew I had to get to know you, and you know what? I’m so glad I did. Because I know what makes you so special, to me...It’s your ability to make me feel like I’m loved, too. I’ve never experienced that, either, Y/N/ Every time you walk in the room, you take my breath away. I miss you when you’re not around, and all I can think about is you, when I’m eating, sleeping, or doing boring little tasks. I can get through it, because I know that I’ll be seeing you again. Y/N, you are just...amazing, and I want you to be my girl. I understand if you don’t want this, but I just need you to know that I love you, so much…”, Lou continued.

You had tears forming in your eyes, and you reached up and wiped it away. Looking back at the sea for a split second, you turned back to Lou, whose eyes were fixed on your face, gentle, searching…

“Lou, I… of course I want this. I want to be your girl. I want you to be mine. It’s hard for me to let someone in, but it feels different with you. It’s different because I trust you. You make me feel like I actually matter, that I belong. You are the best thing to happen to me, and I’ll be damned if I walk away from this, from you. Lou, you are gorgeous, both inside and out, and I guess I’ll never know why you chose me, but you will never know how lucky and grateful I feel. I’m crazy about you, and it scares me because I’ve never felt this way about anyone, but I know I’m safe, I know it’s OK to fall and stay in love. Throughout all of this, you’ve taught me that anything is possible, and in my case now, it’s possible for me to love. But not just anybody...I love you. Only. you. So, yes. I want this, I want us. I want you, Lou”, you said earnestly. 

Lou didn’t realise that she was holding her breath, and let out a long sigh and said “Oh, thank god!” with glee, and kissed you once again.

This time, she securely wrapped the other arm around your waist, pulling you closer. You both nearly lost your balance, but you grounded yourself by winding your arms around her neck, placing one hand in her gloriously soft, platinum hair.

You pressed your foreheads together, and breathed deeply, as you played with the baby hairs on the back of her neck. She ran her hands along your sides, and you both let out a little moan of contentment, and you giggled as she moved to press a cheeky, gentle kiss on your neck.

She pulled back and looked you in the eye. The look of uncertainty in yours is long gone, is now replaced with a look of deep, unabashed, unashamed love, and Lou’s bored back into yours with the exact same look, along with a hint of mischief.

You both became serious again before you spoke, full of confidence.

“I love you so much, Lou Miller. My girl. My everything”, you said.

“I love you so much, too, Y/N Y/L/N. My moon, my sun, my stars”, she replied.

You both leant forward and met in the middle for a kiss that spoke a thousand words, and broke apart after what felt like hours to the sounds of cheers, wolf whistles, and clapping. Without completely breaking your embrace, you both turned to see the crew watching from the upstairs balcony cheering you and Lou on. 

Lou laughed and flipped her friends the bird before pulling you back into a sweet, slow, romantic kiss.

You heard those cheers again, but quickly drowned them out, rather focusing on this moment, with Lou, the love of your life, while the sea gently laps at the shore, and the sun goes down, surrounding the two of you in a soft glow and light.

You are home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! What did you guys think?! Continue, or leave as is?
> 
> I'm open for requests! Follow me on Tumblr here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oceans8love


End file.
